


Ancora isolato

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty, incaricato di consegnare una missiva a Daidalos, perde la nave per poter tornare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancora isolato

“Ancora isolato, in quest’isola quasi deserta, con il sole che brucia la pelle… mi chiedo come tu faccia a sopportare tutto questo!”  
Daidaros, un’espressione accigliata dipinta sul volto, si fermò proprio a metà di un particolare esercizio di stiramento dei muscoli delle spalle e lo osservò, con i nervi a fior di pelle; si rilassò solo dopo quell’iniziale momento d’irritazione, riconoscendo la voce e l’aura del ragazzo incappucciato seduto sulla roccia.

Anche quel giorno, sull’isola di Andromeda la vita seguiva i propri ritmi: i ragazzi si addestravano, seguiti dai loro colleghi più anziani, ed il loro maestro si era preso un momento di pausa per curare il proprio corpo e la propria mente.  
Solo una persona poteva superare le sue difese a tal punto da risultare quasi impercettibile e, allo stesso tempo, non risultare minaccioso ai suoi sensi di guerriero di Athena.  
“Qual buon vento!” esclamò il Silver Saint, fisso al di sotto della roccia, il capo levato ad osservare il suo ospite.  
“Come si dice tra noi: chi non muore si rivede!” ridacchiò l’altro, facendo scivolare all’indietro il cappuccio del mantello da viaggio e rivelando un viso delicato, dai tratti femminili e, soprattutto, curati: due occhi lapislazzuli erano incastonati in un volto color avorio, mentre una corona di boccoli biondo rossicci incorniciavano il viso pallido di bellezza.  
“Misty…”  
Il Saint di Lacerta riusciva ogni volta a togliergli il fiato. Nonostante Daidalos non avesse alcuna voglia di ammetterlo candidamente di fronte al suo vecchio amico, non era affatto indifferente al suo fascino.  
“Indovina cosa sono venuto a fare…” osservò il giovane, ravviandosi con un movimento del capo un ciuffo ribelle che si era interposto tra i suoi occhi ed il proprio interlocutore  
“Posso immaginarlo… un’altra chiamata del Gran Sacerdote.”  
“Già…” con un movimento agile, il ragazzo planò di fronte al compagno d’armi, osservandolo e porgendogli una lettera chiusa da un sigillo di ceralacca recante uno dei simboli del Primo Sacerdote di Athena. “Io non sono una persona che ama impicciarsi dei fatti altrui, ma credo ti convenga rispondere.”  
L’espressione sul suo volto era decisamente seria. Daidalos non era solito vedere il viso delicato di Misty cambiare così radicalmente; avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo ed esortarlo a non preoccuparsi, ma sapeva bene che le preoccupazioni sarebbero cominciate a sorgere di lì a breve e mentire ad un proprio amico non era nelle sue corde.  
“Vedrò di fare ciò che è giusto.” Sentenziò soltanto, recuperando il piccolo inviluppo che, era certo, avrebbe bruciato senza neanche aprire. “Mi dispiace che ogni volta il Sacerdote ti disturbi per inviarmi una nuova comunicazione. Non può usare i messaggeri? Spingere un Silver Saint di alto rango come te quaggiù, in quest’isola senza agi e distrazioni… la prossima nave, immagino, ripasserà tra una settimana, dato che a quest’ora quella che ti ha permesso di sbarcare è ripartita.”  
“In effetti, scovarti su quest’isola non è stato facile, c’erano solo ragazzini che non sapevano dirmi dove fossi. Ad ogni modo, ho atteso un po’ prima di palesarmi anche dopo averti trovato.” Misty si portò le mani ai fianchi, il viso delicato alzato ad osservare il compagno più alto e più massiccio di lui.  
“Hai volutamente perso la nave?” il maestro, incredulo, lo fissò per qualche istante, senza comprendere cosa l’altro volesse intendere.  
“Non è vero che non ci sono distrazioni qui…” osservò vagamente il più giovane, guardandosi intorno con un sorriso sul bel viso che non poteva che intendere una sola cosa. “Inoltre, mi sono offerto volontario per questa missione. Perdere la nave del ritorno era tra i rischi, no?” tornò ad osservarlo dritto negli occhi; il suo sguardo mise a disagio l’altro ed allo stesso tempo aprì le porte a ricordi molto piacevoli per entrambi.  
“Ah…” Daidalos non riuscì ad aggiungere altro, mentre Misty, da parte sua, naturalmente giocava a carte scoperte perché conosceva bene il suo avversario.   
Dopo aver portato una mano sul petto massiccio e muscolo dell’altro, il francese finì con il sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi per sussurrare all’orecchio del collega: “Ho bisogno di riposo… portami nella tua stanza…”  
Quella semplice frase fu una sorta di richiamo ancestrale per il maestro: prendendolo per le spalle, il Saint di Cepheus guidò l’altro Silver verso l’accampamento che divideva con i suoi allievi.

~  
  
La casetta di mattoni e paglia che Daidalos usava come abitazione sorgeva distante dal piccolo villaggio della scuola segreta. Era stata costruita su una piccola collina dalla quale era possibile vedere il porto, senza che ci fosse però una strada agibile per raggiungerlo da lì.  
Era un bene che si trovasse in una simile posizione strategica, così nessuno era solito andare a disturbarlo quando si ritirava nel suo appartamento e nessuno osava avvicinarsi alla sua abitazione. I ragazzi che il Silver allenava erano tutti molto educati e nutrivano per lui un profondo rispetto, tanto che essi rispettavano molto l’intimità del loro maestro – una figura paterna con la quale avevano intrecciato un rapporto filiale.

Quel giorno, fu un bene che i suoi allievi fossero così poco invadenti: chiunque si fosse avventurato sulla stradina che si inerpicava sul piccolo colle avrebbe potuto essere colpito dal rumore insolito che saliva da quelle mura di norma tanto silenziose.  
La voce che si sentiva di più, a dire il vero, non era quella di Daidalos, ma quella del suo ospite – sembrava molto preso da qualcosa di incredibilmente piacevole, a giudicare dalla nota di gioia che faceva vibrare dolcemente le parole pronunciate.  
Se qualcuno avesse potuto, infine, sbirciare dal piccolo spiraglio delle persiane socchiuse nella speranza che la penombra della stanza potesse tenere fuori il calore infinitamente grande del sole che, a quelle latitudini, picchiava molto forte, si sarebbe trovato di fronte ad uno spettacolo conturbante.  
Misty, completamente nudo, con la pelle chiarissima che quasi brillava sotto l’azione di quel singolo fascio di luce, dava le spalle al suo compagno d’arme, mentre le mani di Daidalos si stringevano intorno ai polsi del Saint di Lacerta e costringevano le braccia del ragazzo a rimanere piegate contro la sua schiena. Il capo del ragazzo più giovane era gettato indietro, il suo volto era circondato da teneri riccioli incollati al suo viso dal sudore che gocciava lentamente sulla sua pelle; aveva le gambe aperte, mentre un piede nudo era saldamente poggiato sulla branda che l’altro usava per dormire durante le notti gelide dell’Isola di Andromeda.  
“Ah… sì!” Piccoli gemiti si levavano dalle sue labbra, invitando l’altro a continuare. “Così!”  
Dietro di lui, Daidalos, la pelle liscia e lucida di sudore, ansimava senza rallentare il ritmo, troppo preso dal desiderio e dalla passione.   
Chiunque avesse visto uno spettacolo simile non avrebbe di certo storto il naso: la scena era incredibilmente forte, ma non disturbante e, forse grazie alla bellezza di Misty o al contrasto elegante dei loro corpi, avrebbe catturato l’attenzione di chiunque senza scatenare reazioni negative oppure offendere la sensibilità di un eventuale spettatore.   
I vestiti dei due Saint erano sparsi sul pavimento, ma il resto della stanza era perfettamente in ordine – persino il letto, che, appena sgualcito intorno al piede di Misty, non era stato guastato da alcuna battaglia amorosa.  
Ad entrambi era bastato varcare quella soglia per dare sfogo alla passione: il Saint di Lacerta aveva fermato l’altro proprio sulla porta dopo averla serrata e vi aveva premuto contro la schiena, trascinandolo con sé; avevano giocato a spogliarsi, a lubrificarsi a vicenda e poi… “Non posso resistere oltre…” aveva sentenziato Daidalos, la cui astinenza era evidente dal poco controllo che riusciva a mantenere in quel frangente.   
Misty, così, lo aveva preso per mano per accompagnarlo fino alla branda. Ormai nudi, il più giovane aveva dato le spalle al collega per poter portare le sue mani dalle unghie ben curate ai propri glutei, chinandosi in avanti ed aprendoli per mettere in evidenza il proprio ingresso gocciolante.  
“Non resistermi!”   
Daidalos non se l’era fatto dire una seconda volta e, con un movimento deciso, aveva guidato la sua erezione calda dentro Misty per lasciarsi andare ad un primo gemito profondo e coinvolgente; aveva iniziato subito a dondolare gentilmente contro i fianchi del partner, scoprendo ben presto di aver bisogno di molto più movimento…

Stringendo in una sola mano entrambi i polsi dell’altro, Daidalos schiaffeggiò ripetutamente con il palmo libero il sedere morbido del ragazzo, mentre ad ogni colpo Misty sussultava, morendo un po’ di più di piacere.  
“Ahn… oh, sì!” ansimava ancora, senza tregua. “Di più…”  
C’erano momenti in cui il rosso andava incontro al suo compagno d’armi con il bacino arrossato e fremente, ed altre volte in cui si fermava e dondolava intorno all’erezione dura ben piantata nel suo corpo, godendosi i colpi forti e determinati dell’altro – Daidalos, dal canto suo, adorava il modo di fare del suo partner saltuario, le sue abitudini lascive e la sua dolcezza.   
Il Saint di Cepheus non aveva una vita sessuale che poteva essere definita attiva: raramente aveva avuto amanti da quando si era trasferito sull’Isola di Andromeda; le persone che frequentava erano troppo giovani per i suoi gusti e gli allievi più grandi non lo avevano mai stimolato da quel punto di vista.  
Naturalmente, il maestro non si considerava un santo; semplicemente, non aveva mai cercato piacere in altre persone dell’isola e, quelle volte in cui, nelle notti calde, il desiderio si faceva troppo forte, si accontentava di soddisfare da solo la voglia di un corpo caldo steso al suo fianco.  
Poi era arrivato Misty.  
Conosceva il suo compagno Silver da quando era poco più che un bambino; proprio per questo si era stupito di ritrovarlo, dopo tutti quegli anni, come un ragazzo pieno di fascino e profumato di rose. Gli aveva portato un messaggio del Grande Sacerdote e, poi, aveva perso la nave…   
Misty aveva occupato la sua abitazione, aveva mangiato con lui, aveva condiviso con lui le sue giornate e persino il suo letto, dato che non ce n’erano altri a disposizione. Apparentemente, la convivenza con quel ragazzo non era suonata diversa da quella che si ha con un comune amico; al terzo giorno, tuttavia, il Saint di Lacerta, rovistando tra le lenzuola di una notte stranamente calda, trovò qualcosa di inaspettato: qualcosa di duro, probabilmente risvegliato da un sogno tutt’altro che tranquillo.   
Daidalos, quella notte, era sdraiato ed indossava solo la biancheria intima: lì, tra le gambe dell’altro, Misty aveva scoperto un modo per passare il tempo in quel luogo senza divertimenti, lontano dai suoi amici.   
Il ragazzo aveva preso tra le mani l’erezione dell’altro e l’aveva strofinata con gentile insistenza, sentendola crescere e farsi dura; nonostante le piacevoli attenzioni, però, l’altro Saint non aveva accennato a svegliarsi. Il Saint di Lacerta aveva dovuto chinarsi e lapparne leggermente la punta per ottenere una piccola reazione; Daidalos si era svegliato trovando il capo del francese tra le gambe, impegnato a succhiare con disinvoltura il suo membro eretto come se fosse abituato a quel genere di prestazioni. Nonostante il Saint di Cepheus fosse poco uso ad avere rapporti con altri, non si era ribellato ed aveva goduto più che volentieri di quelle attenzioni incredibilmente piacevoli.  
In quel momento, intento a soddisfare le voglie dell’altro che coincidevano con le proprie, Daidalos non aveva tempo di pensare al passato – il presente era a dir poco più interessante.  
Allentò gentilmente la presa sui polsi di Misty per lasciarlo scivolare in avanti ed osservarlo con estremo piacere mentre si piegava per poggiarsi sulla branda e sostenersi con i palmi aperti ben piantati sul materasso: aveva il corpo teso e fremente, uno spettacolo talmente invitante da spingere il più grande ad afferrare con un movimento deciso i fianchi sinuosi del partner, tenendoli fermi per poterlo colpire con foga crescente ed arrivare presto, in fretta, al culmine del proprio piacere.

“N… non fermarti…!”

Daidalos non se lo fece dire due volte, lasciandosi andare totalmente a quell’estasi che sentiva montare in sé mentre le spinte secche dei suoi fianchi facevano gemere Misty senza alcuna vergogna. Aveva avuto, le prime volte, paura di spezzarlo, ma si era ben presto reso conto che il francese, per quanto fragile potesse apparire ad occhi altrui, essendo un Saint poteva sopportare ben più di un semplice ragazzo comune; il Saint di Cepheus era ormai abbastanza intimo del compagno d’armi per sapere che l’altro preferiva di gran lunga godere con amanti irruenti – l’importante era semplicemente non graffiare la sua pelle diafana.

Misty, ormai, era quasi totalmente piegato in avanti, in una posizione che permetteva al compagno più anziano di godere di uno spettacolo splendido: il suo corpo chiaro, la nuvola di capelli morbidi, la sensuale linea curva di quella schiena inarcata nell’atto di godere, le dita che stringevano le lenzuola… Daidalos non resistette e, chinandosi ammaliato, carezzò i fili serici e morbidi che si arrotolarono facilmente intorno alle sue dita; fu una questione di pochi istanti, prima che si decidesse a tirare con accortezza i suoi ocapelli dai riflessi ramati per spingerlo a sollevarsi. Solo così fu in grado di confessare all’orecchio del francese, con un sussurro tremulo: “Non resisto…”   
Quella confessione spinse il Saint di Lacerta a chetarsi per un momento: seguendo quel respiro caldo che gli lambiva sensualmente l’orecchio, si sollevò completamente, a schiena ritta, per potersi poggiare completamente al petto scosso da piccoli ansimi del suo amante. Le labbra appena piegate in un lieve sorriso di beatitudine, chinò indietro il capo per strusciarlo languidamente sulla spalla sinistra di Daidalos.  
“Non ancora.” Mormorò con una risatina, allungando il viso verso il viso dell’altro per baciarlo sulla guancia ruvida; quasi come a consolarlo, guidò le mani di Daidalos al proprio petto sensibile per spingerlo a darsi da fare anche lì. “Resisti…” sussurrò col capo piegato di lato per lappare e soffiare tentatore all’orecchio del suo compagno. Proprio quando lo sentì rilassarsi ed inspirare profondamente, Misty mosse una sola volta, deciso, il bacino contro l’altro, riaccendendo il suo desiderio.

“Come posso?”  
“L’astinenza fa male… mi rovina gli amanti!” ancora una risatina sottile, prima che Misty prendesse a battere, a gambe chiuse, contro il Saint di Cepheus.  
“Sei incredibile!” Le mani di Daidalos si mossero da sole, andando a catturare i piccoli capezzoli duri del Saint di Lacerta tra le dita per stuzzicarli, ansimando.   
In realtà, Misty era solo all’inizio, ma sapeva che l’altro aveva dovuto passare un periodo di profonda solitudine ed aveva bisogno di sfogarsi velocemente – non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di entrare in lui ed era già eccitato quando avevano varcato la soglia di casa, non aveva nemmeno atteso che l’altro si lavasse dopo l’intensa sessione di allenamenti.

Consapevole bel bisogno incalzante del partner, il francese decise di soddisfare i suoi desideri per godere dell’espressione d’estasi che ben presto sarebbe comparsa sul suo viso. Ignorando i piccoli gemiti di protesta che arrivarono quando scivolò in avanti per allontanarsi dal corpo accaldato di Daidalos, Misty lo scrutò da sopra la spalla con aria sicura di sé: “Va bene…” rispose a mezza voce, con il fiato corto. Fu una questione di istanti, prima che si voltasse per premersi al compagno e chinasse il capo per succhiare i piccoli capezzoli duri e scuri mentre faceva scivolare una mano verso il basso, per carezzarlo e godere dei brividi che poteva suscitare in lui. “Vieni, per stavolta… ma non farci l’abitudine…”

Aveva l’aria di trattare l’altro Silver come se fosse il suo cucciolo, ma quell’atteggiamento a Daidalos non dispiaceva – anzi, quasi lo trovava divertente, soprattutto in momenti così topici.

Scivolando sensualmente contro il suo corpo, Misty si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e prese l’erezione umida del compagno tra le mani per toccarla senza alcuna vergogna, le labbra che andavano invece verso il basso, fino a lambire con la lingua i suoi testicoli e succhiarli, con calma, uno alla volta – sentiva l’odore forte di Daidalos, sentiva il suo corpo fremere e tendersi… lo stesso Misty desiderava poter raggiungere l’estasi con il proprio partner, ma sapeva che quell’attesa quasi dolorosa avrebbe fatto posto ad un godimento che l’avrebbe lasciato pienamente soddisfatto.

Il suo sguardo andò al volto del compagno d’arme mentre faceva scorrere la lingua verso l’alto, andando a raggiungere la punta arrossata del membro teso che aveva tra le mani. “Vieni per me, Daidalos…” lo invitò in un piccolo gemito, a labbra schiuse. Tornando a succhiare da lui con piacere, sentì le dita di Daidalos carezzargli i capelli, il palmo appena tremante contro il capo: sospirava quieto, il suo godere tradito solo dall’espirare tremulo.

“Dai…” e non appena il Saint di Lacerta l’ebbe invitato una seconda volta, il suo compagno non riuscì a resistere oltre, lasciandosi andare a quell’orgasmo che cancellava qualsiasi suo pensiero razionale. Il gemito di piacere basso e sensuale del Saint più anziano riempì di soddisfazione il francese intento a leccare via, con evidente piacere, gli umori caldi dell’altro per pulirlo.

“Sei bellissimo…” mormorò Daidalos, quando riuscì a riprendere fiato.   
In effetti, lo spettacolo del volto delicato di Misty, curato e dolce ed allo stesso tempo macchiato solo dal suo seme, riempiva il Saint di Cepheus di soddisfazione – era un suo piccolo difetto, doveva ammetterlo a se stesso… eppure il ragazzo sembrava sempre indovinare quello di cui lui aveva bisogno. “Mi sei mancato…” sentenziò, chinando la mano per carezzargli il viso accaldato ed arrossato.  
Misty sorrise di cuore. Quei denti perfetti, quelle labbra morbide dalla curva incredibilmente delicata, quella scintilla nei suoi occhi… Daidalos sentiva di adorarlo; così, colto da un dolce istinto, scivolò in ginocchio di fronte a lui e, stringendolo contro il proprio ampio petto, lo baciò passionalmente.

~  
  
Con un movimento veloce del capo, il giovane francese gettò indietro una ciocca di capelli ribelle che ormai da diversi minuti tormentava il suo viso sudato. Si lambiva spesso le labbra con la lingua, prendendosi tutto il piacere che desiderava… gli occhi si stringevano appena e la fronte era corrugata in un’espressione d’assoluta concentrazione: voleva sentire ogni singolo brivido che scorreva lungo il suo corpo con chiarezza, la sensazione di quel godimento che pareva strisciargli sottopelle e sconvolgerlo fino a farlo urlare d’estasi.

Non c’era voluto molto a risvegliare il desiderio di Daidalos, Misty non aveva intenzione di fermarsi finché non si fosse sentito completamente soddisfatto; nonostante fosse una persona paziente in frangenti simili, doveva ancora soddisfare i propri desideri per la prima volta. Così, dopo aver giocato con il membro sensibile del suo compagno anziano per eccitarlo una seconda volta, Misty lo aveva fatto sdraiare sul letto e si era accosciato sul suo bacino, prendendolo ancora una volta dentro di sé.  
Daidalos si sentiva completamente alla mercé del partner, sottomesso e tuttavia felice di esserlo, a quelle condizioni. I movimenti del francese facevano sussultare e tremare ogni parte del suo corpo, mentre le dita di una mano ciascuno erano intrecciate per evitare al Saint di Lacerta di perdere l’equilibrio e permettergli di guidare i movimenti sicuri e mirati che infliggeva ad entrambi.  
La mano libera di Misty era poggiata indietro, vicino al ginocchio di Daidalos, per evitare di perdere il contatto tra i loro corpi; ansimava forte, mostrando spudoratamente la sua superba nudità traversata costantemente da piccoli fremiti di godimento.

Daidalos lo osservava e lo ammirava, divorava con gli occhi quello splendido viso trasfigurato dal piacere, quelle labbra che emettevano suoni di sincero apprezzamento, quei capezzoli turgidi che avrebbe voluto torturare con le dita ma che erano troppo distanti per le sue mani; e poi ancora quei fianchi delicati che si muovevano a ritmo su di lui, le cosce muscolose e contemporaneamente dalla linea morbida… ed infine, il membro del francese che, teso di piacere, sussultava insieme al resto di quel corpo magnifico.  
Ipnotizzato da quei movimenti, il maestro allungò una mano a carezzare il sesso dell’altro, così invitante in quel momento… eppure, la sua mano venne schiaffeggiata via. Misty perse l’equilibrio per un momento, piantandosi su di lui a gambe larghe e ginocchia piegate; fortunatamente, lo recuperò ben presto, tornando a muoversi sul membro di Daidalos con movimenti circolari e ancora più piacevoli per entrambi.  
“Fammi godere solo con i tuoi colpi!” esclamò piccato. Nonostante la risposta brusca, sorrise ben presto mentre si scioglieva in mugolii estasiati dopo aver roteato il bacino: “Toccati il petto…”  
Incapace di poter articolare una risposta decente, il più grande dei due si lasciò andare completamente e seguì di buon grado le indicazioni che gli erano appena state date, sfiorandosi i capezzoli dapprima esitando… e, man mano che i brividi nel suo corpo andavano crescendo, acquisendo convinzione dei propri gesti. Aveva imparato ad ascoltare l’altro e a fidarsi completamente di lui perché quel ragazzo sapeva il fatto suo e non dimenticava mai il piacere del suo compagno – un pensiero cancellato immediatamente dalla dolce esplosione di brividi che si concentrava sul suo ventre, dove piccole scie di piacere provenienti dal proprio petto e dal basso si scontravano.

Misty era divino. Daidalos non riuscì, tuttavia, a concretizzare il pensiero; così, si limitò ad osservarlo con occhi lucidi mentre rallentava i movimenti e si piegava totalmente in avanti per poggiargli le mani sulle guance: le loro labbra s’incrociarono poco dopo dapprima con un’insolita calma, per poi sfociare in un bacio ardente e soddisfacente. Ormai in uno stato di beatitudine, il Saint di Cepheus comprese con un momento di ritardo che il francese aveva lasciato le sue labbra, quando si sentì mordicchiare giocosamente il mento: “Sento la barba di un giorno!” lo sentì ridacchiare… e poi gemere appena. I movimenti dei suoi fianchi erano ormai terminati, Misty lo stava rendendo folle di piacere semplicemente contraendo il muscolo largo per quell’intrusione alla quale, Daidalos ne era certo, l’altro era abituato.

“Dimmi se ti piace qui…” mormorò il francese, i capelli rossicci a coprirgli quasi del tutto il viso. Scivolò su di lui, scostandosi per risalire con deliberata lentezza sul membro di Daidalos, fermandosi a metà per fargli provare ancora una volta la sensazione di essere stretto in quel luogo tanto caldo. Ormai, il più grande ansimava senza riuscire a trovare un minimo di coerenza per potersi esprimere – soprattutto quando Misty riprese a muoversi su di lui. Daidalos sentì la propria erezione scivolare fuori dal corpo bollente del compagno d’arme, ma non poté trattenere i gemiti che, più alti, venivano fuori a forza dal suo petto nel quale il cuore batteva freneticamente.

“O, forse… preferisci qui?” ancora un sorriso malizioso sul suo viso, mentre le mani di Misty si allontanavano di nuovo dal viso ruvido di barba e ricercavano un nuovo equilibrio allacciando le dita di una mano con quelle dell’altro. “O qui?” Daidalos ormai lo sentiva contrarsi sulla punta del suo sesso, rendendolo folle e strappandogli ben più d’un solo gemito sentito.  
“In ogni punto!” esclamò scuotendo il capo, preda di una fortissima sensazione di bisogno bruciante, incurante delle piccole stille di sudore sparse sulla sua fronte.  
“Dato che lasci a me l’onore della scelta, penso proprio che troverò il mio punto giusto…” nonostante il Saint di Lacerta ormai desiderasse soltanto trovare l’estasi, aveva scelto di non rinunciare al proprio divertimento derivato dallo scorgere l’espressione di stupore goduto sul volto del proprio partner. Si posizionò, consapevole di ciò che stava facendo, meglio sul bacino di Daidalos… pochi secondi, e continuò a muoversi sull’altro Silver senza pensare più a nulla, cercando semplicemente di godere il più possibile di lui, con lui.

Dopo quella, il francese non riuscì più a pronunciare alcuna frase coerente: si perse felicemente alla ricerca del proprio piacere, riuscendo semplicemente a spingere via la mano del maestro che tornava a farsi strada verso la sua erezione trascurata – non lo ammonì, non riuscendo ad esprimersi a parole. Cambiava angolazione del proprio bacino ad ogni colpo che andava a sentire dentro di sé, fino a trovare la giusta direzione e posizione dei fianchi… e la trovò presto, ormai in equilibrio precario e sostenuto soltanto dalle mani appena tremanti del suo compagno; con un dolce gemito alto, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sulla sensazione tesa che si accumulava rapidamente nel basso ventre, credendo quasi di poter vedere il paradiso.

Bastarono pochi colpi ben assestati per spezzare con violenza quella tensione: Misty non riuscì a resistere oltre, raggiungendo l’estasi con un ultimo colpo ed un lungo ansimo; Daidalos, stretto in lui, lo seguì in quello stato di beatitudine e venne nel suo corpo attraversato da piacevoli fremiti intensi, senza neanche far caso agli umori sparsi su entrambi – sentiva solo Misty continuare a muoversi ancora un po’, stimolando i suoi sensi decisamente più del dovuto e strappandogli un suono a metà tra un gemito ed un piccolo ringhio.

Entrambi ansanti, ormai senza più fiato, scarmigliati e con un desiderio soddisfatto che continuava a farli fremere ancora un po’, il francese strinse le cosce intorno alla vita dell’altro, mentre stringeva, contraendosi involontariamente, attorno al membro di Daidalos che aveva ancora in sé.  
Le mani del ragazzo erano posate sugli addominali scolpiti dell’altro per carezzarne i contorni, spargendo distrattamente i propri umori sulla sua pelle scura… e poi portando un dito sporco alle labbra del maestro per invitarlo a suggere via il biancore che lo macchiava. “Ah...” mormorò quasi incredulo, nel tentativo di ritrovare un po’ di coerenza. “Sai sempre come farmi gridare in estasi… e senza toccarmi.”

Misty si levò per trovare una posizione che gli venisse più comoda, offrendo uno spettacolo che Daidalos non avrebbe mai dimenticato. “Che sensazione sconvolgente…!” sentì la piccola confessione dell’altro Silver, ma non riuscì a comprendere cosa intendesse finché non sentì piccole gocce colare sulle sue cosce… e poi lo vide: un abbondante fiotto biancastro che correva lungo la parte interna delle cosce del francese.

Daidalos, decisamente distrutto, continuò ad osservarlo non potendo che essere estasiato e senza parole mentre il francese gocciava su di lui: era l’immagine più erotica che avesse mai avuto il piacere di scorgere, non si era mai sentito così bene alla vista di un’altra persona nemmeno nei suoi sogni più bizzarri.  
Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci, che si ritrovò nuovamente assaltato dall’altro. Daidalos non lo perse di vista neanche per un secondo; il suo sguardo si mantenne fisso sulle labbra rosse ed umide di Misty soprattutto quando lo vide prendere tra le dita il suo membro ormai senza tono per ricominciare a lapparlo e suggerlo.

“Sto così bene grazie a te… e a lui!” sorrise radioso, le gote rosse di felicità. “Vi devo ringraziare, non credi?”  
Daidalos seppe che quella sarebbe stata una lunga e piacevole giornata.

~  
  
Giacevano entrambi sul letto sfatto, con i corpi accaldati e le gambe intrecciate, immersi nel loro godimento; stanchi, ma felici.  
Daidalos, il cui spirito era annientato dalla stanchezza, aveva sulle labbra un sorriso soddisfatto. Era un periodo oscuro e si era sentito spesso solo, isolato, e quel contatto umano così forte lo aveva riportato per qualche ora nel mondo dei vivi.  
Misty, suo pari, non poteva essere di certo un confidente: era troppo legato al Santuario e alle sue regole; quel giovane, però – non il Saint, l’uomo – riusciva ogni volta a tirarlo fuori dai suoi pensieri e dalle sue paure.  
“A cosa pensi?” la mano del francese era salita al suo petto e lo stava carezzando piano, in un gesto tenero che metteva a nudo la natura del ragazzo, più mite di quanto non desse realmente a vedere.  
“A te…” confessò senza problemi l’altro.   
“Non innamorarti di me, per favore: ho già troppi spasimanti!” ridacchiò l’altro, pizzicandogli un capezzolo.  
“Non preoccuparti, penso che tu non corra rischi.” Rispose a mezza voce, passando una mano callosa lungo il fianco del francese e facendolo sorridere a causa del piccolo solletico.   
“Non ti piaccio?” il Saint di Lacerta s’imbronciò appena. Daidalos lo trovò adorabile, ma si guardò bene dal dirlo: piuttosto, si accontentò di rispondere quieto.

“Al contrario, mi piaci troppo.”  
Il ragazzo, soddisfatto, si riavviò i capelli e scivolò sul partner per sdraiarsi come un gatto sul suo corpo e poggiare il mento sulle mani, sospirando. “Perché non rispondi alle sue chiamate?”   
Il volto di Misty si fece serio, mentre la stessa espressione compariva quasi contemporaneamente sul viso provato dell’altro; lo sguardo che si lanciarono fu eloquente: entrambi sapevano, ma non erano capaci di confessarselo a vicenda.  
Tutto quel che stava accadendo avrebbe cambiato troppo le loro vite per poter passare inosservato. Nonostante Daidalos sapesse che probabilmente fosse il caso di parlarne, si disse che non era di certo un buon argomento di conversazione in un momento del gemere, così rispose disinvolto, cercando di rilassare entrambi: “Altrimenti non ti vedrei tornare con la prossima nave.”  
Misty posò il capo sul petto ampio dell’antro, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore: “In effetti, io valgo una punizione del Gran Sacerdote…” sorrise sicuro di sé, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Fuori dalla finestra, un altro tramonto macchiava di rosso la terra riarsa di Andromeda. Presto le stelle avrebbero iniziato ad occhieggiare e rapire gli sguardi degli uomini con la loro fulgente bellezza: il mondo sarebbe cambiato velocemente, mentre il cielo restava lo stesso.   
Daidalos pensò che avrebbe goduto di quella settimana fino in fondo, perché avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima.

 


End file.
